List of Mortal Kombat Species
This page discusses the multiple species and/or subspecies/races found in the Mortal Kombat game universe. Canon Species that are part of the main Mortal Kombat Storyline. Centaurian Centaurians, also known as Centaurs, are a race of beings whose bodies resemble hybrids of humans, horses, bulls, and rams. They have strong stallion-like lower bodies with long tails. Their upper bodies resemble that of humans with ram, goat, or bull-like horns and fins protruding from their elbows. Some Centaurs also sport long horse-like manes, while others are completely hairless. In essence, they are based on the Centaur legends of Greek Mythology. They are a native race of Outworld known for their hunting skills and ferocity. They are the natural enemies of the Shokan race and will not hesitate to prove that they are superior and better fit for leadership in Shao Kahn's army. The only member of the Centaurian race featured in the games is Motaro, although others appear in licensed media and tie-ins. No female Centaurs have been featured in the storyline thus far. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Motaro is found to only have two legs. It is explained that his condition (which was also spread to the rest of the Centaur race) was the result of a curse laid on them by the Shokan, turning them into Minotaurs. It is unknown who among the Shokans actually inflicted the curse on them, or for what purpose, as prior to Armageddon, both species were under an uneasy but respected truce set by Princess Kitana (as seen in Kung Lao's ending in Mortal Kombat Gold). Chaosrealmer Chaosrealmers are humanoid in form and come across as wild, primitive and menacing. They live in Chaosrealm. Some bear tattoos, strange markings or even more extreme expressions of their ultimate individualism, such as Havik's maimed face or his ability to twist his own bones and muscles in ways that would be lethal to any normal human. This, and the Chaosrealmers' apparent lack of regard for death or life, calls into question whether death truly exists on Chaosrealm (though it is said by random denizens that death is the ultimate chaos as all systems shut down and collapse). They tend to speak backwards, and their speech reflects their nature. They hate being asked questions as they are "forced to give a response" which they view as a form of control. When attacked they will give responses like "That's the spirit!" or "You really know how to treat a lady!" They also apparently worship water, and it may be the one thing they hold sacred, because of its chaotic properties: it is shapeless and takes no form forever. Havik is the only major character known to be a member of this race. Cryomancer Cryomancers are a relatively new race to the series. While members of this race have been in most of the games, it was only revealed in Mortal Kombat: Deception that there was such a race at all. Cryomancers are described as once being a race of people that inhabited Outworld. It is unclear how they died out. Cryomancers have the ability to control and manipulate ice, known as Kori-powers (kōri is the Japanese word for "ice"; however, since the Lin Kuei are a Chinese group, the appropriate word for them to use would be bīng). The Frozen Katakombs are the only known sanctuary of the lost race of Cryomancers. It is the location where Sub-Zero buried Frost after she betrayed him, and where he found his new armor that he wore during Deception. In the current storyline, there are no true members left of this species; all that exist are essentially hybrids who have a mostly human heritage and a part Cryomancer heritage. These descendants of the original Cryomancer race, shown to initially have had no knowledge of their true ancestry, include Sub-Zero, the elder Sub-Zero, and Frost. It has been revealed in Mortal Kombat 11 that the Cryomancers were exiled from Edenia. Cyborg Cyborg (shortened form of cybernetic organism) is a term to classify characters who have either augmented their living bodies with mechanical upgrades or machines with living tissue existing on or inside of their bodies. In Mortal Kombat, some characters have been turned into robots to improve their performance. The procedure began when the Lin Kuei clan decided to automate their warriors. The designs of the cyborg warriors were influenced heavily by the Predator's appearance in the eponymous films, and by Star Wars's Boba Fett. * Sektor (unit LK-9T9) was the first to undergo this process of automation, and he would prove to be their biggest success. The Lin Kuei programmed the cyborgs to do their bidding, and Sektor's main objective was to seek out and kill Sub-Zero, who left the clan after refusing to be transformed into a machine. Sektor was devoid of a soul, lost all human emotions, and has never succeeded in his mission. After turning his back on the Lin Kuei, he ventured to Japan and formed his Tekunin faction. In the new timeline Sektor volunteered for the cyber program and is eventually killed and destroyed by Sub Zero and his brain was used as a information hub by Sub Zero to prove to Scorpion that the Lin Kuei didn't murder his family. * Cyrax (unit LK-4D4) was another of the Lin Kuei members turned into a cyborg. He was also programmed to seek out Sub-Zero. However, Cyrax was captured by Sub-Zero, reprogrammed, and permanently malfunctioned. He was then captured by Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs, and was partially returned to his human state. In gratitude, Cyrax joined the Special Forces. In the new timeline Cyrax is against the cyber program but is presumably forced to be turned into a cyborg. He would remain serving Sektor until Sub-Zero implanted a virus to remove the slaving protocol and turned against him. After Sektor's death, the cyborg clone turn to him as their new leader, in which he wish to have a moment with Sub-Zero, to which the cyborg comply and stepped out. Cyrax wishes Sub-Zero good luck in restoring honor to the Lin Kuei as he activates his self-destruct sequence and destroying the base, killing him and the rest of the cyborgs. * Smoke (unit LK-7T2) was the third of the Lin Kuei warriors to undergo roboticization. After returning from a mission, he and Sub-Zero learned of the Lin Kuei's plans to transform their members into robots. The two fled; Sub-Zero escaped, but Smoke was captured and forced to become a cyborg. He was later captured in Outworld by Shao Kahn's army. Hopelessly imprisoned, he chose to shut himself down. Afterwards, Smoke was found by Noob Saibot and reactivated, along with some tampering of his machinery. As of now, Smoke is torn between serving his new master and searching for his lost humanity. In the new timeline Smoke is saved from being turned into a cyborg by Raiden and instead Sub Zero is caught and turned. Smoke eventually is able to reprogram the now Cyber Sub Zero and eventually brings back his friend. Smoke is killed by Sindel and resurrected by Quan Chi and now serve's Shinnok, with the demon inside him, Enerna, has taken control of his mind and body. * Cyber Sub-Zero (unit LK-520): In MK 2011, Sub-Zero was turned into a cyborg. Cyber Sub-Zero is much like his human counterpart. He regained his soul almost right after automation, and helped the Earthrealm Warriors. He was later killed by Sindel and resurrected by Quan Chi to serve Shinnok, where eventually he was given back his human body by Quan Chi. * Triborg: A cyborg with the ability to mimic the aforementioned cyborgs in appearence and abilities. It has never been clear as to how mechanical the automatons truly are. In Mortal Kombat 3, a damaged cyborg sparks and the skeleton is revealed. The skeleton is almost completely mechanical, aside from the rib cage and skull. The rest of the body is filled with odd mechanical parts and wires. This was about as complex as the cyborgs were at the time. In Mortal Kombat Gold, it was revealed that the cyborgs wore helmets and retained their faces underneath; Cyrax's alternate outfit and ending revealed this. His face had several implants on the eye and chin (which were removed in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance). Although Cyrax claimed to be human again in his Gold ending, he is still clearly mechanical as demonstrated by his abilities in Deadly Alliance. In Mortal Kombat: Deception, however, Smoke's appearance does not allow the possibility of retaining flesh. This is most likely due to being remodeled from the nanomachines in his body. Sektor's level of cyberization has never been elaborated on, although Cyrax's Armageddon ending implies that it is possible for him to return to his human form. In Mortal Kombat (2011), performing an X-Ray move on a cyborg character reveals a human skeleton and organs. Sektor eventually creates his own clan of cybernetic warriors called the Tekunin. They are featured prominently in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon's Konquest mode, where Sektor captures the protagonist Taven and brings him aboard his Tekunin warship. Jax, in his Mortal Kombat: Armageddon ending, was turned into a cyborg by Sektor, thanks to his careful planting of a neural chip in Jax's brain. Demon Demons are treated as a separate species in the Mortal Kombat universe. Quan Chi, Ashrah, Sareena, Kia, and Jataaka are known demons. They can hide their appearance under a human façade, but otherwise seem to be the same as Oni. Quan Chi was originally an Oni, until he became a demon with his mastery over sorcery and magic. Other generic demons have appeared in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks as regular minions that players fight later in the game. Shaolin Monks makes no reference to demons such as Ashrah, so it's unclear whether or not these demons are of the same species. Dragon , The Dragon King.]] Little is known about the Dragons of Mortal Kombat, as only three, Onaga and Orin and Caro, has ever been shown. Onaga was proclaimed the Dragon King, although it is unknown whether he was given this title by his elusive brethren or whether it is self-proclaimed. As Onaga is the only Dragon shown, little is known about the species, but based on The Dragon King's features, it is assumed that Dragons have a natural resistance to magic, (as whenever magic projectiles are used against Onaga they fail completely) and have super human strength. Onaga is able to raise the dead with a power given to him by his heart, and has made his army allegedly undefeatable because he continuously revives them when they are slain. This army was later uncovered by Quan Chi, and was used as the weapon of the Deadly Alliance. Although it is unknown where they originate from, the most likely place is Outworld. Dragons all lay eggs, and apparent from Onaga, even the males do. As there is little other trace of any other Dragons in the Mortal Kombat universe, it is possible that most of them were wiped out, similar to Cryomancers or the Saurians. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, there are two creatures (resembling Chinese Dragons, and with the ability to breathe fire and open portals to other realms) said to be dragons guarding and aiding the game's protagonist and antagonist, Taven and Daegon. How these dragons, Orin and Caro, are related to Onaga or his own race of dragons is unknown. However, the game's "Kreate a Fighter" mode includes pieces reminiscent of Onaga's species. Edenian Edenians are a human-like species that dwell in Edenia. At one time, Shao Kahn merged Edenia with Outworld to expand his tyranny. Some of those in the Edenian Royal Family battled for it and it was eventually returned to its original state. Edenians have very long lives, as Kitana is 10,000 years old and still considered young. Edenians also possess special magical skills (for example, Kitana can do various wind tricks, Sindel can levitate and manipulate sonic waves, and so on). It is said Edenian's long life span, strength, and nobility are due to being descendants of gods. Notable Edenians are Sindel, the Queen of Edenia; Kitana, Sindel's daughter and Princess of Edenia; Jade, who is Kitana's best friend as well as the leader of the Edenian army; Taven and Daegon, sons of the Edenian protector god Argus; and the Edenian traitors Rain and Tanya. Elder God , a rogue Elder God.]] The Elder Gods are the silent guardians of all reality in the Mortal Kombat universe. They observe and scheme, manipulating events in the realms to prevent the return of the One Being. They do not care about the denizens born in the realms, as they only seek to keep the One Being at bay. In Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, the Elder Gods are portrayed as a man of fire and a woman of water. Shinnok, the traitor Elder God in the movie, is depicted as a man of dark smoke, a form that Raiden assumed when he was given Shinnok's former position. Cetrion, introduced in Mortal Kombat 11, is shown to be the Elder God of Nature and Life. Elemental Elementals are creatures who have mastered abilities with a certain element. Their appearance differs depending on which element they have mastered. Blaze is the only known elemental, and he has mastered fire; as such he is portrayed as a being of fire. Enenra The Enenra are creatures made of smoke and vapor who possess a shapeless form. As such, they have complete control over it, as well as being able to transform into a wisp of smoke. They are at times created from the souls of slain mortals and can return to their physical forms, but without their former memories. The only known enenra is the Lin Kuei ninja Tomas Vrbada. God , Earthrealm's God of Wind.]] Gods are mostly the same as the Elder Gods, only less powerful. Raiden, God of Thunder; Fujin, God of Wind; and the Water God, Fire God, and Earth God are members of the species. Raiden was initially Earthrealm's protector, but he later handed this capacity over to Fujin after his ascension to the status of an Elder God, as seen in Fujin's Mortal Kombat 4 ending. Though never seen, Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest mode indicates a God of Chaos called Kochal exists, who released 'The Tempest' that made Chaosrealm what it is today, and resides in the Netherealm, giving Oni to sorcerers who require their services. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon introduces Argus, the Protector of Edenia as well as a god. His sons, Taven and Daegon, are demi-gods as his wife, Delia, is a sorceress. In Rain's ending, it is revealed he is Argus' other son from another relationship, making him a demi-god as well. In Armageddon, various endings state certain characters become gods upon defeating Blaze. (Sheeva becomes a goddess of destruction, Kira a goddess of death in Kobra's ending, Sub-Zero becomes an ice god, Sektor isn't given an exact title although he is called "an abomination of flesh and technology", your kreated character obtains godlike power, etc.) Unlike the Elder Gods, regular Gods seem happy or feel needed to interfere in the realms' destinies regularly, considering the aforementioned positions and actions of the known Gods above. There were other non-canon Gods depicted in other various forms of media. For example, the Mortal Kombat comics by Malibu featured the two brothers - Abacus, God of Order, and Zaggot, God of Chaos. Raiden was also depicted as having two female servants who were Goddesses - Wynde and Rayne. The ''Mortal Kombat'' novel by Jeff Rovin featured P'an Ku (similar to the One Being, from whom all reality is merely a part of), T'ien (who was forged from the 'soul' of P'an Ku), Shang Ti (God of the Mountains and Rivers), Yu (God of Waterways and Canals), and Kuan Li (A goddess of whom not much else is said). Half God Half Gods or Demi Gods, are the offspring of a God or Goddess and male or female mortal of any species. The most prominent Half Gods in the series are the three sons of Argus: Taven, Daegon, and Rain. Kratos is a non-canonical Half God/Demi God. Half Gods are naturally more powerful than humans. Human Many of the Mortal Kombat characters belong to the human race, although many of them possess superhuman qualities, such as the ability to control fire or teleport. Although humans originate from the Earthrealm, there are beings who closely resemble them found in other realms. Generally, those who come from the other realms possess more supernatural powers and extended life. Because humans possess a soul, they were the target for Shao Kahn's extermination squads and Shang Tsung's soul devouring. The humans are responsible for repelling Outworld's forces and saving Earthrealm's existence. Several factions exist within the human race, some of which have actually turned against Earthrealm and formed alliances with those from Outworld. The Lin Kuei are the most recognized faction within the human race, although they themselves possess superhuman qualities. The Shirai Ryu, led by a resuscitated Scorpion, are another notable warrior faction native to Earthrealm. The Outer World Investigation Agency was formed from normal humans in an attempt to repel Shao Kahn from the Earthrealm after he invaded and killed many people. The main criminal factions are the Red Dragon (created by Daegon and led by Mavado) and a renegade splinter group, the Black Dragon (formerly led by Kano and restarted by Kabal). Kytinn Kytinn are a sentient hive race, the only properly known member of this race is D'Vorah. They are humanoid looking with hard carapace-like skin. They house other, smaller bugs inside their own bodies. Minotaur Minotaurs are an artificial race native to Outworld that was created from a curse placed on the Centaurians by the Shokan. They appear as humanoids with their horns and tails still intact, but with only two legs rather than the original four. Motaro was the only Minotaur shown in the series. In Motaro's ending in Armaggedon, Motaro managed to lift the Shokans curse off his people and they returned to being Centaurian. Due to the series going into an alternate timeline in ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011), the curse was never placed and as such, the Minotaurs never existed. Naknada Naknada are a new race introduced in ''Mortal Kombat 11'', Kollector is the only known member of this race. They are a goblin-like creatures with six arms. They were another species conquered by Shao Kahn and as slaves built the Coliseum. They don't have traditional names, and instead take the names of their jobs. Oni Oni is a term taken from Japanese folklore, which in the Mortal Kombat world seems to just be a generic word to describe all the demons of the Netherrealm. They are first seen as nothing more than glowing yellow eyes in Goro's Lair in the original Mortal Kombat. In Mortal Kombat: Deception, they are depicted as hideous creatures with sharp claws, wild hair, and two long horns growing from their heads, but are humanoid for the most part. Still others in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks are shown as apelike and burly creatures, with glowing eyes similar to Moloch's. They are all said to roam the Netherrealm in search of damned souls to torment for their own personal pleasure. After making their way to Outworld, they were said to have been seen hiding in the Living Forest, consuming those who entered. The only well-known, playable Oni are Drahmin, Moloch, and Quan Chi. Belokk was also believed to be an Oni, but he was scrapped prior to Mortal Kombat Gold and was never featured in any game. Osh-Tekk Main article: Osh-Tekk The Osh-Tekk were a race of tribes-men warriors and hunters who lived in a gold-dominated realm. Subsequently, they were conquered by the Emperor Shao Kahn. Though they were allowed to keep their realm's sacred treasure, the Portal Stone, because of their quick shift of allegiance towards him. A teen Kotal Kahn questions this decision made by his father, Kotal K'etz, who later reveals to him that it was a necessary step in order for him to fulfill the rite of the RealmWalk. They wield great power over the sun when in sunlight, but are very weak when deprived of said sunlight. Thanks to the efforts of Reiko and Goro, Kotal Kahn is the last of his kind, as all other surviving Osh-Teks were wiped out by them. Outworlder Like most inhabitants of the realms of Mortal Kombat, Outworlders look like humans, but they seem to have a greater talent for magic (ex. Bo' Rai Cho- Seismic powers, Ricochet belly, Shao Kahn- Magic, Charge speed) and live much longer. All Outworlders seen so far resemble East Asian people from Earthrealm. Though they dislike their rulers, each of them have their own schemes to attain more power and influence. Known Outworlders include Bo' Rai Cho, Li Mei, Reiko and Shao Kahn. The Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe non-canonical boss, Dark Kahn is half Outworlder. Saurian Saurians, also known as Raptors, are fictional creatures found in Mortal Kombat. They are reptilian humanoids who evolved from the dinosaurs. Standing on two legs and having bigger brains than their ancestors, they have the potential for more complex thought. They can also appear to alter their form to become invisible or look human. They have a matriarchal society, and any Saurian that has drifted away from the influence of the matriarch or a surrogate slowly begins to lose their ability to look human. They once thrived within Earthrealm, but were driven from their home by the war waged between the Elder Gods, Raiden, and Shinnok. They fled to the realm of Zaterra, where they thrived once more. Eventually, Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld, invaded and merged their realm with his own kingdom. The Saurians were seemingly driven to extinction within Outworld. There are only two confirmed survivors: Reptile and Khameleon, as well as Kiri and Ankha from the live-action show. Chameleon may also be a member of this race. However, Reptile's Armageddon ending shows another female Saurian, possibly the race's long-dead matriarch, which Boon has confirmed will play a big role in restoring the Saurian race in future games. A picture in the Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Krypt shows that Reptile's race (Saurians) are evolved from sea creatures. Seidan Seidans are the native inhabitants of Seido, also known as Orderrealm. They are humanoid in form but, like many other species in the realms of Mortal Kombat, possess greater affinities with magic and have a much longer life expectancy. Their obsession with structure and organization has led to the fact that they seem to care more about abstract things than they do about life and death, which makes them, curiously, a lot like the Chaosrealmers. Despite the egalitarian, clear outlook of their society, Seidans are tense people and many have reservations about their ruling caste, as is demonstrated by the resistance movement led by Darrius. Other notable Seidans include Dairou and Hotaru. Shokan In the Mortal Kombat universe, Shokan is the name of a race of half-human, half-dragon warriors. They are tall, exceptionally strong, and have two to six (mainly four) massive arms. They live in a realm of Outworld known as Kuatan. Goro, King Gorbak, Queen Mai, Kintaro, and Sheeva belong to this race. They are mortal enemies of the Centaurian race, which includes Motaro, or at least they were until the events of Mortal Kombat Gold, when Kitana successfully negotiates an uneasy peace treaty between the two species. As part of the treaty, the Shokan also fought alongside Kitana and her armies against Shao Kahn's forces, until the untimely loss of Goro and a resurgence in Kahn's forces forced the Shokan and Edenian parties back. Currently, the alliance between the two races is shaky, due to the dissension Goro's death had caused within the Shokan, a situation that could exacerbate once the Shokan learn that Goro was in fact still alive and returned to Shao Kahn's side, while their relationship with the Centaurs is crumbling after perpetrators unknown within their own race purportedly cursed their former enemies with Minotaurian forms. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon's Kreate-a-Fighter mode, players can create and customize their own Shokan fighter, albeit a two-armed one (although there are Shokan glove and boot parts, there is no option to give the fighter four arms). Shokan females, are slightly less tall, but more agile and acrobatic than male Shokan. Tarkatan The best known Tarkatan is Baraka, the general of Shao Kahn. They are the favored species of Shao Kahn (their main competition being the Shokan). They are humanoid in form. They are residernts of Outworld, and are depicted as pale in skin color. They have piercing yellow eyes, and sharp teeth with boney spikes protruding on their fore-arms. Their most notable combat aspect are their razor sharp silver colored "retractable claws" that extend from the top of each fore-arm. Their claws are about the length from their fore-arm to their knees. Titan attacking a Titan in his Mortal Kombat 11 Ladder Ending. ]] Titans are an ancient races of beings superior to the Elder Gods. It is believed that they manipulate events behind the curtains. Their first appearance was in ''Mortal Kombat 11'''' , with the main antagonist, Kronika, being a Titan herself. Vampire The '''vampires' are somewhat similar to vampires seen in other fiction. They feed on the blood of other creatures to survive, have large bat-like wings on their backs, and are excellent record-keepers (traditional vampires are said to be highly obsessive compulsive). They are immune to most forms of sunlight in the various realms, except they are allergic to Earthrealm's sunlight for some unexplained reason. It's hinted that they also possess the traditional vampire's weakness to wooden stakes. Vampires are native to the realm of Vaeternus, which later merged with Outworld within the efforts of Shao Kahn, and later separated. The only character that has been seen from this race is Nitara, although it is said that more may appear in future Mortal Kombat games. Wraith A wraith or spectre (also spelled specter) is a being who has previously died only to be resurrected in the Netherealm as an undead warrior. The best-known wraiths are Noob Saibot and Scorpion. Noob Saibot had killed Scorpion first as the elder Sub-Zero and Scorpion later returned and killed him out of revenge. Both Saibot and Scorpion gained new abilities upon being resurrected. Saibot gaining shadow and phantom like powers while Scorpion possesed the abiltiy to use hellfire. Zombie Zombies are magically re-animated corpses without consciousness. According to Raiden's bio in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, a cult known as the Houan re-animated corpses by performing unholy incantations and binding them with enchanted chains that forced the zombies to do their bidding. This practice was brought to a halt by Raiden. The only known zombie in Mortal Kombat is Liu Kang, whose body was brought back to life by Raiden (who did so by performing the very Houan ritual that he had previously stopped) and sent on a violent rampage to eliminate those the Thunder God found to be a threat to Earthrealm, while his spirit looked on helplessly. According to some of the dialogues in the Netherrealm of Konquest Mode, zombies are beings who are punished by Shinnok to roam endlessly without consciousness for displeasing him. Non-Canon Species that aren´t considered canon, some of them appears just as cameos in the mainstory (like Freddy Krueger) and others appears in non-canon media like Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Amazon The only Amazon appearance in MK is non-canonical. This species exists only in the DC Universe. Amazons were a race of immortal super-women that lived on the magical Paradise Island. Favored by Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, the Amazons thrived in peace for centuries, but remained aloof from the world of Man. The youngest and most powerful of the Amazons, Princess Diana, left her protective nation of sisterhood, renouncing her immortality to fight the forces of evil in Man's World as Wonder Woman. Dream Demon This species is non-canonical in the MK Universe. Dream Demons are beings that reside in the Dream Realm. They can be created by natural residents granting people the abilities to live in the Dream Realm and do as they please over the souls of the humans of Earthrealm. The most prominent dream demon is the non-canonical Freddy Krueger. Kreeyans The Kreeyans are non-canonical. This species known as the Kreeyans is from an unnamed distant realm, comprising primarily of Amazonian females that develop inside of hives. This species is ruled over by Empress Kreeya and Princess Vorpax. Kryptonian The only Kryptonian appearance in MK is non-canonical. A species that exists within the DC Universe, Kryptonians hail from the destroyed planet Krypton and are outwardly physically identical to humans. Kryptonian physiology absorbs radiation from stars in such a way that a young, yellow sun endows Kryptonians with extraordinary extrasensory and physical powers. As a contrast, elderly stars that glow red make Kryptonians as susceptible to harm as human beings in their natural state. When at full power, the only susceptibility Kryptonians have are to certain magical attacks and the substance Kryptonite. The only Kryptonian to interact with the realms of Mortal Kombat is Superman, in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. New God The only New God appearance in MK is non-canonical. This is a species exists only in the DC Universe. New Gods are beings of Apokolips and New Genesis that call themselves gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis and Apokolips are immortal and stronger, faster, and smarter than Homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. The New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. Its source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. Darkseid is a member of this species. The Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe non-canonical boss, Dark Kahn is half New God. Xenomorph The only Xenomorph appearance in MK, which would be Alien, is non-canonical. Yautja The only Yautja appearance in MK, which would be Predator, is non-canonical. References * Mortal Kombat, Midway Games, 1992. * Mortal Kombat II, Midway Games, 1993. * Mortal Kombat 3, Midway Games, 1995. * Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Midway Games, 1996. * Mortal Kombat 4, Midway Games, 1997. * Mortal Kombat Gold, Eurocom, 1999. * Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Midway Games, 2002. * Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition, Midway Games, 2003. * Mortal Kombat: Deception, Midway Games, 2004. * Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Midway Games, 2006. * Mortal Kombat X, NetherRealm Studios 2015 * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqAQZAP2e3w Sektor's Armageddon Bio Card] * [http://mkarmageddon.com/assets/bios/bio_rain.html Rain's Armageddon bio] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czrc8L7y9X4 Nitara's Armageddon Bio Card] Category:Species Category:Characters